


A Pair Of Panties (AO3 Ed.)

by darkelf2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkelf2x1/pseuds/darkelf2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of a pair of panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair Of Panties (AO3 Ed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its related content is not mine; the author makes no money from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: I got the idea from a GW fic about a tub of lube owned by Heero and Heero Nanyoku Show 1.
> 
> Comments, both positive and negative, are greatly appreciated!

I was but a pair of sky-blue cotton panties, wrapped in simple packaging with my brothers and sisters surrounding me. One by one I watched as they were taken away to be worn by their new mistresses, it went on until I was all alone. I feared that I was to be forever lonely, that was until strong hands picked me up.

O, what a joyous day that day. I had a mistress at last, HOORAY! My heart burst for joy as my mistress slid me up her firm muscular legs. But it was only when I was fully seated that I knew something wasn't right; my mistress was in fact a master! It was then I saw him for the first time, as he looked at himself in the mirror to see if he liked the way I looked on him.

He was very pretty for a boy, with his slender, well-defined muscular build and feminine features. His long dark brown hair seemed to reflect his wild and independent nature. His eyes were a deep Prussian blue that would set your blood aflame. His skin was a nice light bronze that made his body even more alluring. I could not tear my own gaze away form the sight of my master posing in front of the mirror in seductive pose after pose. Alas I was quite sad when my master put on his clothes, thus covering his glorious flesh. I was frightened as he put on his pants as I was going to be plunged into darkness, but in the end I fell asleep with my feverish mind still turning.

A sharp pain within me woke me up; dazed I wondered what it could be. It was in seeing the soft glow of a bedside lamp and the sight of my master’s image on the mirror as he lay on his bed. I realized that the sharp pain was my master’s endowment peeking out of my tight confines and that my master was going to pleasure himself.  
I watched in the mirror as my master began to run his hands over his body letting them slowly drift down to me. I was in a dazed state of overwhelming joy as one of my masters hands rubbed the part of me that covered his manhood. Slowly he pulled me down until I was below his buttocks thus leaving his personal areas exposed.  
He slowly began to stroke the length of his shaft with his right hand as he began to rub his anus with his left. With a deep breath he began to push a finger into his rectum until it was completely inside him. He exhaled and bit his lip as he took another deep breath and plunged another finger inside his rectum. As he probed in his anus he began to stroke himself even faster. His breathing was increasing rapidly as he whimpered and moaned from his own ministrations.  
His body was now glistening from sweat and his mouth was now wide opened as his chest heaved. He then gave a loud strangled cry as he arched his back and came all over his body, coating it in a thick viscous coating of semen. Using his right hand he scooped up some of his cum and licked his fingers clean. He then began to rub his body with his semen before he took me off completely. He used me to wipe himself off and to clean his fingers. Now, wet and sticky from my master’s seed he placed me into a steel laundry hamper filled with dirty clothes. Resting on top of a bedding of clothing I nodded of to sleep.

Strong hands lifted me from the laundry hamper in which I slumbered, but they felt strange to me. As the fog of slumber burned away from my mind I realized that the one who held me was not my master. I did not grasp the seriousness of the matter until the monster brought me to his face and began to sniff me. I screamed and screamed for help, shouting “pervert” and “let me go”, but he didn’t hear me…no one did. He took deep breath after deep breath as his heart began to pound faster and faster. He moaned and began to talk to himself about the scent of my master’s privates. Panting, he lay down on my master’s bed and began to stroke himself as he rubbed me on his face. It was then that I closed my eyes and fell silent, quietly wishing that it was all but a sick dream while knowing deep down that it was all to real.  
He stroked himself furiously from what I could tell for 10 minutes before he came, counting from when I closed my eyes. I kept my eyes shut as he used me to wipe off the cum on his chest, which made me feel so dirty. It was then that he wrapped me around the base of his flaccid manhood. Slowly he pulled me up and down its length causing it to harden once more. I passed out quickly soon thereafter but the pervert didn’t stop. He just kept going and going and going…o god, I feel so cheap *whimpers, then starts to cry*

I felt someone rubbing their nose on me while sniffing me, I thought that it was the pervert but the person’s touch was gentle and loving. I rejoiced that it was my master who was enjoying my freshly laundered scent. I was still warm from the dryer as my master put me on, which caused my master to sigh pleasantly due to my warm softness. I still tried to forget about my experience with the pervert, but I have now been with my master for quite awhile so far without incident. Eventually my life became comfortably predictable where my master would put me on, get back from work, masturbate, and then have me washed. I learned from the other panties that I was the master’s favorite; even over the satin and silk panties; because he liked how soft I was. 

I knew something was terribly wrong when I felt the cocoon that was my master’s pants forcibly pulled down. I heard the ripping of fabric and watched as my master’s shirt was torn off his body. My master began to speak but a hand silenced him along with a whisper into my master’s ear. The attacker threw my master onto his bed and began to fondle him through me. The hands felt familiar to me but I could not recognize to whom they belonged to, until the attacker began to sniff the part of me where my master’s penis was. I realized that it was the pervert and that it was he who was now about to violate my master.  
I was shocked though when my master’s penis became erect as the pervert sniffed him, he giggled and told him that it tickled. The pervert grinned and replied that he was going to do more than tickle him. That was when he tore me off my master’s body.  
I screamed as I felt myself tear. My vision quickly grew dim, and the last thing that I heard was the voice of my master telling the pervert that I was his favorite pair of panties…


End file.
